Vehicles have recently had steering switches placed near their steering wheels. Operators often activate these switches with their fingers for controlling audio apparatuses or air-conditioners while the operators hold the steering wheels. The switches have been demanded to be used easily without operating errors.
FIG. 6 is a plan view of conventional input device 5001. Plural holes are provided in a top surface of case 1 made of insulating resin. Upper ends of operation bodies 2, 2A, and 2B made of insulating resin protrude movably from the holes.
Case 1 accommodates therein plural push-switches electrically connected and disconnected according to operation of operation bodies 2, 2A, and 2B, thus providing switch device 3. Pad 5 containing an airbag is placed at the center of steering wheel 4. Switch devices 3 are provided to both of spokes 6 placed at the vicinity of steering wheel 4 and between steering wheel 4 and pad 5.
The push switches of switch device 3 are coupled to a controller including electronic components, such as a microprocessor. An operator activates operation bodies 2A and 2B for electrically connecting and disclosing the push switches. In response to the electrical connection and disconnection of the switches, the controller controls electronic apparatuses, such as an audio apparatus or an air-conditioner installed in the vehicle.
While holding steering wheel 4, the operator extends a thumb of the operator to press operation body 2A of switch device 3 on the left side. Operation body 2A is marked with a symbol “↑” on its top. Upon being pressed, operation body 2A causes the push switch provided on a lower surface of unit 2A to be electrically connected and disconnected. In response to the connection and disconnection, the controller controls the electronic apparatus, for instance, to increase a sound volume of the audio apparatus.
Upon the operator pressing operation body 2B marked with a symbol “↓” on its top surface and situated below unit 2A, the push switch provided on a lower surface of unit 2B is electrically connected and disconnected, so that the controller decreases the sound volume of the audio apparatus.
Similar to above, upon being pressed, operation bodies 2C and 2D marked with a symbol “+” and a symbol “−” on their top causes push switches provided on respective lower surfaces of operation bodies 2C and 2D to electrically connected and disconnected, respectively. In response to this electrical connection and disconnection, for example, the controller raises and lowers set temperature of the air-conditioner for adjusting the temperature inside.
The operator can press operation bodies 2A to 2D by extending only, e.g. the thumb without having his/her hands released from holding steering wheel 4. The controller accordingly controls the electronic apparatuses in the vehicle, so that the operator can operate the electronic apparatuses easily while driving the vehicle.
With the conventional switch device 3 and input device 5001 employing switch device 3, the operator necessarily confirms which of operation body among operation bodies 2A to 2D corresponds to which electronic device by taking a glance at their top surfaces, hence operating the switch device not-so-easily with operating errors.